That Should Be Me
by yeti of me
Summary: This is a songfic for Justin Bieber's That Should Be Me


**Author's Note of advice: You people who are interested in this songfic should try listening to this song while reading. But you may have to replay it a lot of times. Then maybe you could try reading it once with the song and another time without the song. And compare the difference! **

**ENJOY! [I worked real hard on this! (although it was rushed...)] :X**

**That Should Be Me**

I strolled along the familiar corridor of East High, looking nowhere else but on the ground.

Ever since I entered the school less than five minutes ago, the entire student body was quite silent, compared to every other morning. It must be the Monday blues, I guess. Then someone called out to me, "Troy!"

I turned to find a girl, wearing a hot pink tee and mini skirt, jogging towards me. I stopped and everyone stared at us while we conversed in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is it true that Gabriella broke up with you?"

I think no one was moving when I answered her abrupt question, "No."

"But there were rumours sent via text messaging that she has already got another guy," she stated.

Then one of the guys in the crowd shouted, "Troy Bolton, star captain of the Wildcats Basketball team got dumped by Gabriella Montez for another Basketball player!"

After a second of silence, everyone erupted into laughter, including the girl in front of me. I swallowed hard and creased my brows. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, I ignored them and sprinted to my Homeroom class. No one goes to their Homeroom class half an hour early but I didn't care. I just need some time alone, where there's peace and quiet.

I couldn't deny the fact that Gabriella and I had a fight two days ago, on Saturday. I sort of accused her of cheating on me but she said she didn't. Although what she said was probably the truth and had a reason for hanging out alone with Roger, I didn't accept it and hung up on her. That was foolish of me. We didn't talk after the fight but I tried calling to apologize but she never picked up her phone. I even tried going to her house to find her to talk it out, but her mother says she was going to be out the entire day.

I thought back on what happened ten minutes ago. Their laughter still echoed in my head, haunting me in a way I couldn't much explain. Even with the doors closed, I could still hear peals of chuckling, giggling and some hurting comments from inside.

"Who do you think she dumped Bolton for? I'm guessing its Roger. Or maybe it's Daniel."

"I think it's Timothy."

"Maybe that geek broke up with him because he has a short penis."

"Oh, I know why that Montez girl dumped him! He's bad in bed!"

And there was more laughter. 'Firstly, _'that Montez girl'_ or _'that geek'_ you're referring to, has a name. Gabriella. And she is still my girlfriend, she's not dating any boy ever mentioned,' I fought back in my head, burying my head in my hands as I sighed.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

-Flashback-

We were out at the arcade in the mall and we were trying this new game they had, called, 'Jungle Expedition' or something like that. It was a game for couples to test how compatible they were together.

Although we didn't get through the first part, our score added up to millions and later the machine stated that our compatibility percentage was shockingly 92 percent. I grinned at her as I put down the machine gun I was holding to shoot the creatures in the game. But she just looked at me while her lips formed a straight line and she rested the machine gun on designated slot at the side of the machine.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, my smile disappearing from my face.

"No. I'm fine," she said, trying to convince me by smiling.

But I knew she forced it.

After we exited from the arcade, I insisted on walking her home when she persisted. As we walked towards the direction of her house, I realized that she looked pretty today. She was wearing a normal but over-sized t-shirt and a short pant that showed how beautiful her legs were.

I walked closer beside her and reached for her hand. I held it tightly but I could feel that she wasn't holding mine. And when we approached her house, I squeezed her hand. When we were just outside her front door, I held both her hands as we faced each other. I stared at her longingly with my head cocked slightly to my right. However, when her eyes finally met mine, they were hard, distant and cold.

She gave me an unwilling peck on my cheek, as if to usher me to go right away. I leaned down to kiss her on the lips. While we kissed, I found out that only my lips were moving against hers. And when I took a peek, her eyes were opened, unlike every other times when we kissed, which would be closed and her hands would reach for the nape of my neck and stay there where she would kiss me back.

I leaned back and looked at her again. But her eyes didn't meet mine. I was going to give her a peck on her cheek but she turned and told me, "I'm tired Troy," she called me by my real name instead of 'baby', which she would always address me as.

I stayed silent, knowing that my heart was breaking inside to see her like that. Then she said, "Can you just let me go in?"

After much hesitation, I released her from my grips. Immediately, she turned and entered the house without saying 'see you later' or 'I love you' or 'I'll miss you'. She used to say that after every date we went. Then we'd embrace each other for a very long time until her father or her mother asked her to go in. But not anymore.

_Do you do what you did when you did with me?_

-End of flashback-

Then I remembered that I saw her with Roger on that Saturday at the mall, walking together, laughing. I brushed my mind off that vivid memory that would always be in my head.

When I looked up, I realized that most of the students from my Homeroom class were seated, all avoiding my gaze. Just then, I heard a lot of shocked gasps and the door opened, revealing Gabriella and her new boyfriend, Daniel. So it was true.

Their hands were intertwined and I realized that Gabriella held his hand tighter than she had held mine. And the smile on her face wasn't forced. In fact, I think it looks wider and more genuine than when we were together. As they stood at the doorway, Daniel asked her, "Got plans tonight?"

Her reply was, "No."

"Alright, I'll catch you later. I'll bring you to dinner," he winked and said the three words I dreaded to hear it from him, "I love you."

"I love you too," She had said back as they took a seat beside each other at the back of the room.

Tonight was our date to Ronnie's Ribs. I was going to take her there to try their ribs; I already had two seats reserved. I guess she forgot and I'm going to have to go alone tonight.

_Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
'Cause baby I didn't_

After school, I went home straight. I obediently did my homework, mainly because I had nothing better to do. I spent most of my time sulking around, downing food; I always did that when I was depressed. After hours of thinking, I decided to get Gabriella back to me. At seven, I went to Ronnie's Ribs for dinner, feeling a little better.

Their ribs were spectacular, but it sure would have been better if Gabriella was around. Then I heard familiar giggling and chortle at my neighboring tables. I surveyed my surroundings and I saw Gabriella and Daniel seated two tables away from mine, in a corner. They were holding hands, laughing and giggling enthusiastically, it actually convinced me that Gabriella was more fortunate with Daniel.

_That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me_

He then leaned forward and kissed her across the table, like I always do. And then he folded a heart out of the serviette and gave it to her.

_That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
Till you believe that  
That should be me  
That should be me_

That made me lose my appetite and reminded me that Gabriella wasn't mine anymore. Trying so hard not to get up and punch Daniel, I asked for the bill and left for home immediately.

The following day was no different. After school, Gabriella and I had plans to watch The Karate Kid, starring Jaden Smith and Jackie Chan. But then she was busy with Daniel so I had to go alone, again. I was going to buy two tickets until I saw Gabriella with Daniel, walking hand in hand to the ticket booth. I bought a ticket quickly and entered the screening theatre.

I must say, the movie would be better if Gabriella was seated beside me. This was our favourite mall and theatre. We would always come here for anything at all. We would usually wait for everyone to exit before we went out, which was what I did, and also what they did. We were the last three people to head out of the theatre. Daniel recognized me instantly and shouted, "Hey! Captain, why are you here?"

"Movie," I replied simply, wanting to leave urgently.

"Troy."

That was Gabriella. Her voice still sounded so sweet when she said my name. I found myself hypnotized and I turned around.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" She requested.

I nodded and Daniel said he'd wait for her outside as he headed for the door. After he was gone, she took out some small trinket from her pocket and put in into my palm. When I looked at it closer, I realized it was the promise ring and the necklace I gave her on our monthly anniversaries.

"I don't need it anymore. You can keep it, or whatever," she said, relieving me to tears.

I merely nodded again and she left, whispering, "Goodbye, Troy."

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes  
It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What you doin' to me?  
You're takin' him where we used to go  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart  
It's working 'cause you know that_

After she exited, I followed and I saw that they were kissing passionately. Somehow I managed to stalk them without being spotted and they entered a jewellery shop where I bought her the ring and the necklace. I saw him getting Gabriella a necklace, like what I she returned just now.

Then I said to myself before walking away, unable to take such pain anymore, "That should be me."

_That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
Till you believe that  
That should be me_

When I got home, I rethought if I should get her back, or does she really deserve Daniel better. That's when I felt pain in my heart. It was bleeding. It was breaking. It was shattering. Without Gabriella, I knew my heart would never be fixed, it would always remain broken. The only person who could fix it was Gabriella, and I needed her so badly I thought I could die.

_I need to know should I fight  
For our love or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain in my heart_

It was indeed getting harder to shield this pain in my heart.

_That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
Till you believe that  
That should be me_

I've seen them hold hands. I've seen him making her laugh. And yes, this is really sad. I've seen them kiss. I've seen him buying her gifts. But I know that she would never believe that we would be together again. No matter how bad I wished and hoped and prayed that that would be me.

_Holding your hand  
That should be me  
No one making you laugh, oh baby  
That should be me, that should be me giving you flowers  
That should be me  
Talking by hours that should be me, that should be me  
That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me_

I saw him giving her roses during our Prom soon after. She jumped onto him and they shared a hug, then more passionate and loving kisses. "Oh, Brie," Daniel said the nickname that only I called her by when she was still mine, "I love you."

_That should be me._

I wished I had done better. I wished I had never taken Gabriella for granted. I wished I would be forever hers. I wished I had the chance to get her back. I wish, I wish, I wish. And now, I've lost the love of my life.

I knew that after Gabriella, I would never seek of love again because she was the only thing I would ever need, hoping we would reunite one day after graduation.

And that was when I learnt to finally let go of her.


End file.
